1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to aqueous waste stream clean-up. More specifically, it relates to the processing of a waste stream to remove dyes and other undesirable compounds, by using a non-organic-based class of polymers, called polyphosphazencs. This invention is expected to be of particular benefit to the dye manufacturing and textile industries, in which there are economic and environmental incentives to remove dyes from plant effluents.
2. Related Art
In the textile industry, an area of major concern is the liquid waste stream from the dying process or from dye manufacturing processes. Such effluents contain leftover dyes and associated chemicals, which can create an economic loss and environmental concerns if the waste stream is not properly treated and the chemicals not recovered. Even in the many cases where dyes are not toxic to the environment, they are unsightly when discharged to waterways. Treating dye bath effluent to remove color has proven difficult, however, because of the high temperature and harsh chemical environment of such waste streams.
Current processing schemes for dye-containing effluents include a variety of chemical treatments. Such as oxidation, neutralization and destructive reduction, a variety of biological treatments, such as activated sludge, stabilization ponds, aerated lagoons, and trickling filters, and various physical treatments, such as carbon absorption, incineration, polymer flocculation, and sedimentation. In addition, reverse osmosis and ultra-filtration have also been used to treat dye waste streams, with films of cellulose acetate, asymmetric p(olyamide. or polyamide composites (Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, John Wiley & Sons, 1993, vol. 8, pp. 753-773).
What is still needed is an improved processing scheme that can operate at high temperatures and a harsh chemical environment to recover dyes and other chemicals for recycle back to the dye bath and for protection of the environment.